


【DV】黑水

by bladeedge



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: 3D5V, M/M, 参考EVA与环太平洋, 复制体
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:07:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 10
Words: 19,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28380654
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bladeedge/pseuds/bladeedge
Summary: 沉睡在漆黑的海水中。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 43





	1. Chapter 1

1

警报很吵。为了引起重视，特意选的高音喇叭和刺耳声波，听久后叫人耳鸣。在进入指挥室前他一刻也不愿把耳塞摘下来。

“目标距预计登录点还有五公里，大约二十分钟后抵达。”  
“应对措施呢？”  
“导弹已就位。空军部队三号集合完毕。”  
“没有用。让他们和地面一起撤退到十八区待命。启动C程序。”

他打电话给实验室。

“可使用的复制体情况如何？”  
“还在准备，平均只达到预期进度的57%。”  
“最高数值呢？”  
“尚处在青年阶段，仍在发育中。”  
“把它激活。十五分钟后我要在发射点看到它。”  
“可是，一切都还不完善……它还不能独自控制机体……”  
“我会辅助控制。动作快。”

维吉尔取出耳塞，海绵塞回收纳盒。准备区与临海长廊相连，通风管一股海腥味。手表与当前时间校正。

“记忆同步处理到哪？”  
“基本概念没有问题。”  
“行。”

十五点一分，他在走廊尽头看见人走过来，套着实验室临时找出的不合身的作战服，头发还没干。印象里但丁在这个年纪也许比他矮一些，现在看来不是。他们一起朝发射点走。

“十五点十分开始作战，需要你独自操作械型机体行动，具体情报已经发送到机体信息处理平台，跟着电脑演算做就行。”  
“好的。”  
“实验组有没有告诉你名字？”  
“D-5300112。”  
“忘记它。现在起你就叫但丁。”

但丁转头看他。  
“我能问几个问题吗？”他说。  
“讲。”  
“我是复制品吗？”  
“是，我弟弟的。”  
“我是他的替代品吗？”  
“对。”  
“我失败后你会立即激活下一个复制品吗？”  
“会。具体看实验组情况。”  
“我对你的感情是编写好的吗？”  
“是。”  
“你的弟弟爱你吗？”  
“我不知道。”维吉尔说。

走廊很长，走到头也不过四分钟。他们在发射点等机体出水。  
“有什么问题就说，还剩一点时间。”

“如果作战成功，我可以去你的住所吗？”  
“可以。”

但丁进入操作舱。他回到指挥室，戴上耳机，看一眼手表。  
“距离接触还有两分钟！”  
“提前开始。”他说。

2

这时候是下午四点三十六。爆炸结束后，目标的反应彻底消失。  
“机体情况如何？”  
“正在回收。预计十七时完成作业。”  
“驾驶员呢？”  
“还未取得联系，无法确认生理反应。”

他把耳机摘下来。天天使用辅助设备，他的耳朵很痛。他想趴在桌子上休息一下。  
“没了就算了。”

财政预算会很难看，但他早有准备，说实话，会他都不打算去开。今天咖啡供应已经到最高额度，自动贩卖机不肯接他的硬币。  
电话接到医务室专线。  
“我耳道疼。”他说。

崔西用手电筒照照，滴点冰凉的激素药水。“你不能再戴耳塞睡觉，否则感染有你好受的。”她说，“耳罩啊、耳机啊，细菌增长非常快。药水一天滴三次。”  
他没起来。  
“让我躺一会儿。”  
“行啊，行啊。”

湿漉漉的耳廓有些难受。维吉尔做了梦，梦见溺水，手被卡在泳池吸水管那里。他用力挣扎，猛地一推，把泳池和水一股脑儿推出画面，视线又回到太平洋海面上。电线挂着他的左前臂，烧伤到有焦糊味。  
他往下看，双脚离水面六十米。鲨鱼慢慢地游。头上的液体一直滴落，打在额头上。  
过一会儿，但丁的手砸下来。

“不戴耳塞我没法睡。”他说。  
最后他收到几袋无菌棉球。他睡到快六点，去食堂吃饭，写报告，听实验室总结数据，十点以后离开办公室。在楼下便利店他买了蒸汽眼罩和冷敷贴。坐电梯途中他差点又要睡着，不过只有几秒钟。他打开门。

3

“我很累了。”他说。  
这是实话。东西放在玄关边上，他借着力度松点劲，往后靠在对方怀里。但丁的夹克有机油味，可能是维修间的人丢给他的。他搂得很紧。  
“怎么找到这里的？”  
“我问了指挥室的人。”  
“嘴真松啊。”  
“他们没说。你的抽屉里有门卡。”

维吉尔希望他能保持这个动作，结果但丁慢慢往里走。他被拖着，像一袋行李，远远从这一边扔到沙发上。他想去摸电灯开关，但手被按住。  
“血的味道。”  
“我洗过很多遍，他们说慢慢会消失的。”

维吉尔笑了。但丁的声音让他耳朵发疼，可以忍受。他不想听任何话语声。  
“安静一点。”他说。

其他就随他去了。

这时候他真的感到非常、非常疲惫，一动也不愿动，其实卧室离这不过三步远，东西都在那里。管它那么多，维吉尔想，到时候洗衣机会处理干净的。他的一条手臂落在地上，刚好握住自己衣服。他差点把自己的纽扣揪下来。

轻点或重点根本无所谓。他需要刺激。

但丁和他贴在一起，热度崭新，骨骼线条很锋利。他在晕头转向的黑暗里抖得厉害。过了一会儿，维吉尔被从沙发上推下去，咚的一声，很响。  
他记得自己骂脏话了。这下很久没人动，因为疼，可以大致类比一口气打入整枚膨胀螺丝。维吉尔清醒过来，才意识到大腿其实也在抽筋。但丁缓缓将他向后捞。  
他们又坐回沙发上。

“你还想做吗？”但丁问。  
“这件事不是可以随时停下的。”维吉尔回答，“要做就做全套。继续。”

他的头向下掉。可能是汗，落地发出吧嗒声。这不好。他想开口，被猛地捂住嘴用力下压，重复几遍，大脑就失去思考能力。到处湿乎乎的，还很黏。他突然想吐。

但丁跑进浴室，拖着他，像没拽开的插座头。维吉尔在水池边干呕起来，很奇怪，他吃过晚饭，此刻出现的只有胆汁。他攥住水龙头。  
“动啊。”他说。  
但丁一动不动。

他向后踢一脚，没中。  
“我还有撤销指令的权力。”他说，“行政楼旁边的搅拌机就是做这个的……快点动，不要逼我。”  
“你状态很差。”

在他试图挣脱的那一刻但丁向前一扑，让他困在水池和身体间的缝隙里。他被按得很紧，是死力气，并且依他的意愿开始动作。过一会儿，但丁打开水龙头。  
他还是什么也没有吐出来。

4

维吉尔睁开眼。天刚亮，大约在五点二十，地上有光。窗帘拉得很紧。但丁抱着他睡觉，手压在胸口位置。他被迫蜷缩成一团。  
热乎乎的。  
他想向后看。但丁的手臂动一动，将他按得更牢。只有头发在脖颈磨蹭告诉他人确实在这里。他看看自己的手，再瞧对方的。

他的手上有烧伤。但丁的手臂很干净，也没有晒黑。

“为什么……”他轻声说。  
从后面探一只手遮住他眼睛。“睡觉。”有人说，声音闷闷的。被子从地板抓上来，勉强将身体裹住。

没有滴答声。维吉尔睡着了。


	2. Chapter 2

5

“看这边。”  
但丁就往那里看。镜头里映出他的瞳孔，缓缓放大，又随光线缩小。

“请使用例词造句。例词：白天。”  
“白天很长。”他说。  
玻璃后的研究员嘴抿成直线。

“复杂一点。”她说，咋舌很清晰。但丁瞟一眼播音设备。  
白天发生什么事？  
白天出太阳。  
出太阳之后怎样？  
他不是从培养皿中醒来。

这点很重要：被褥触感是真实的。编写好的记忆是一个概念。

“在白天，光从窗帘后透到客厅里。”  
“哪里的客厅？”  
“维吉尔家。”

被点名的男人没什么表情。为了开会，他穿全套军礼服来去，热得不动声色。空调吹得一缕头发飘来晃去。  
没人敢回头看他。

“开会辛苦啊。”蕾蒂说。  
“还好。”维吉尔回答。

尴尬与空白被搪塞过去。但丁拿到他的体检报告，很随便地把上衣塞到裤子里就走出去。他看上去很像来实习的学生，机械专精，晚上吃泡面和便利店速冻食品，打游戏，图省事一口气买很多件相同的T恤。维吉尔大概比一下，发现和记忆中没有出入。  
不是说不好。好这个标准有时候太暧昧，“没那么好”就更体贴，因为是要收回去的东西。

他走上去，一把将衣服下摆从年轻人皮带里拉出来。  
但丁吓一大跳。他没有喊，露出来的肚皮线条很僵硬。他们互相戒备的模样很像两头水豚。

“头发太长了，下午去剪。”维吉尔说。

他走得很快。原本他想撩开头发、瞧一下眼睛的颜色，后来觉得没必要。他俩最初是照镜子般的相似，现在年岁见长，连这点色彩也慢慢显出区别，还要故意刻骨地露给他看。他痛恨瑕疵，一边却挑挑拣拣找更多不同。  
很可恶。命运很可恶，维吉尔想把它按在地上踩。

6

但丁去找他。一开门维吉尔抬头看，愣在那里。  
“这头发谁给你剪的？”他问。

但丁就告诉他关于归还夹克开始的一串事。大家自告奋勇，但最终把头发剪得很坏，所以都不好意思说要拿回夹克，这件衣服就送给他了。他自我感觉良好，视野开阔，一路哼着歌颠颠地走，又把上衣不清不楚地塞在皮带里。维吉尔打量他半天，一脸审美被蹂躏的痛苦表情。

“玷污你宝贵的记忆了吗？”但丁问。  
“没有。”他说，“我只是很意外。”

之后他不说话。但丁在沙发上等下班，中途崔西进来交报告，看见他的瞬间便乐不可支。

“这发型谁给他剪的？”她问。  
“维修车间。”

离开五十米后，走廊依然传来她的笑声。

剪得如狗啃的刘海瑟瑟发抖。碎头发令他脖子发痒，有一截修得太短，翘起来，剩下的偶尔挡眼睛。衣服就不用说了，一直塞着，只是坐下就将它挤得很皱。

维吉尔使劲地回忆他俩在这个年纪到底长什么样，结果跳出一堆乱七八糟的外卖盒子、橘色垃圾袋和露在墙外的电线。难以置信！十几年过去，他居然只记住这些破玩意。他对自己失望透顶。

“过段时间就长长了。”但丁安慰道。他揉了几下，看起来勉强顺眼一点。

6.5

情感设计太占位置。  
为避免麻烦，有些实验体的记忆输入略微提前，好留空白给实验组写数据。这是前情概要。

但丁被赶鸭子上架地激活。他的脑子还没检查过，人类但丁死时二十多岁，现在他才十八。十八岁的但丁知道未来发生的事。他没有声张。

“它的自我意识十分清晰。”评估员写道，“具体情况有待进一步观察，如有必要，立即执行销毁操作。”

7

但丁晃到大楼旁边。他还记得这里得有台粉碎机，找了半天连垃圾桶也瞧不见一个。最后进大厅左转右转，找到一间拉着“立入禁止”隔离带的巨大操作室，很安静，等候椅积灰数层。

终点站到了。

一种古怪而粘稠的情感蔓延开。站立不太舒服，要坐下来，呼吸才顺畅一些。他忍不住看紧闭的门。

我们在这里，里面说。  
里面没人。  
我们是这里的一部分。  
我们是空气，声音说，是水，是缝隙里洗不干净的尘埃。我们的生命被粉碎机搅拌，从短暂化为永恒。我们在这里。我们无法离开。  
你也要到这里来。声音说。

但丁离开座位。他没法走得很快，一瘸一拐的，好在没人注意。空气清洗剂挺好闻，然而越是整洁，你越忍不住要想它遮盖住什么东西。为什么用塑料地毯？为什么到处有熏香？为什么玻璃上的指示条褪色？  
门口防爆叉绊他一脚，但丁扑到门上，感应灯毫无反应。

“请求身份识别。”  
“识别失败。身份信息错误。”

哦，这也是设计好的。好一个克隆体大坟场，他肚子突然很疼。  
他只能打电话让维吉尔来接他。

这地方没洗手间，疼也只能干疼。但丁忍得满头大汗，过一会儿车来，引擎声一响，阵痛唰地一声撤退，连反应时间也不留。维吉尔刷卡时看到他窝在地上，很委屈地团着。

“我没想到你真的会来。”他说。这是实话。接到电话那会儿他刚下车库，手机信号很差，糊，没声音。但丁拍拍身上的土跟他往外走。

“下次不要跑这里了。”  
“是谁要把我扔榨汁机的？”但丁反问，“哦，我懂了，你那时候在说气话。你才不会这样做。你只是在威胁我，因为我喜欢你、不忍心看你受苦，所以你要拉我一块趟浑水。你要过河，垫脚石就得死。你的要求还真矛盾。”

“你在教训我，但丁？”

“我怎么敢呢。我就说一句：我们之中是你需要我，所以我在这里。不是倒过来。”

维吉尔的表情很精彩。他把车钥匙从左手换到右手，想一想，又换到左手。  
“你是对的。”他承认。  
“但是，”他说，“你为什么生气呢？”

这回轮到但丁噎住。他确实没什么好生气的，唯一算作借口的腹痛都消失。维吉尔在等回话，要是说不出来，那就证明他彻底输了，往后要想鼓起这样的气势就不容易。  
“喜欢就会害怕。”他说，“怕死。我爱你，所以不想死。”  
“我知道。”

死去的但丁们当然都爱他，所以他们死了。维吉尔这个男人很狡猾，你不能不令他满意，又不能令他太满意。就像去商店买杯子，你总会挑一个和上次打碎的瓷杯不一样的，才不会时刻想起：这个一模一样的新杯子是用来替代我打碎的那个。  
反向强化记忆很要命！它杀死许多无辜实验体，实验组成员脱发率高达56%。从这一角度看，但丁磕碜的发型也许不是坏事。

“我很爱你。我很希望这情感是发自内心的，可它不是。尽管如此，我还是爱你。你能料到吧。”但丁说。  
“你肯定明白，这就是你授意的。”他补一句，“很廉价？”

维吉尔的阴影完全笼罩他。  
天色血橘红。但丁身后是销毁间，男人去过很多次，他知道结局。这个剧本是他写的。

“你不恨我？”

应该要恨。应该咒骂，应该反抗。编写的情感不是多么牢不可破的东西，只要足够的恨，它也不过是一层轻飘飘的纸。关上闸门后，刀片下是什么情感他不得而知。是什么？是恨？

“不啊。”

啊，不要再说了！但丁凭什么爱他？退一百万步说这是他想要的，他写下来，可他期望的是这种玩意吗？他，维吉尔，没能握住那只手、没能收回一片尸体的人，为什么能接受爱？这剧本错了。但丁应该恨他，恨之入骨，最好把他掐死，剁得稀烂，扔进海里喂鲨鱼。  
不要再说爱。爱很苦，会令人半夜惊醒。他写爱是为了给自己上刑，不是要得安慰。  
维吉尔简直气急败坏。

“为什么这样做？”他问，“只要你恨我，一切都会恢复正常……为什么要这么做？”

他就差大喊“快点恨我”了。

但丁一动不动。  
维吉尔扼住他的咽喉。

“你会死的。”他说。

他很高兴自己的声音依然十分冷静。但丁的骨骼滑动，气管捏在虎口内侧。他发抖、呼吸困难，维吉尔也一样。

“说你恨我，说你希望我去死。”

快说！他真的会掐死但丁。实验体千千万，不差这一个单位。

“说你希望我从没有出生过。”

为什么不说话？

“说啊，但丁！”

说吧。说吧。说吧，但丁。  
这样你我都好过。  
说吧，不要再折磨我了。  
说吧，但丁。

8

“我原谅你了。”

9

监控目不转睛盯着两人打架。但丁从背后抱住他——这本身是一种擒拿体位，难于挣脱，时间久了还很累。他被半拖半抱地抬到车边，但丁在他口袋里摸钥匙。

“你以为这样我就能解脱了？”  
“闭嘴吧。”

他被很用力掐一下腰上的伤口，血流出来，就暂时安静几分钟。但丁把他固定在安全带底下。  
在驾驶室他们又打，动静小那么一点。维吉尔的鼻血溅在变速器上，止不住，擦得到处都是，看起来挺吓人。最后休战不是因为理论出结果，纯粹是打累了。但丁的眼睛肿老高，发烫，拐弯时挡视线。往城里开以后，维吉尔就没动静了。

“为什么说那句话？”他问。  
他整个人已经颓下来，缩在车窗边。但丁看也不看他。  
“你有什么资格原谅我？”  
“我又有什么资格恨你呢？”他反驳道。

他扯餐巾纸给对方擦鼻血。

他感到维吉尔的生气消失了。他把他戳出一个口子，却不知道怎么补。两个人陷在汽车座椅中，像海水泡发的两个破塑料袋。

10

血止住，痛苦没有。


	3. Chapter 3

11

“吃这个。”

但丁伸手去接。袋子里装的三明治、牛奶和纸巾，还有余温。咬合的时候他的腮帮发疼。

“维吉尔和你打架了？”  
“消息很灵通嘛。”  
“这里能揍那个男人的只有但丁，用脚趾头想都猜得到。”  
“很荣幸。”

尼禄在他旁边一屁股坐下。他穿着和维修人员一样的工作服，口袋里塞着手电筒和手套，裤腿一高一低地卷起来。但丁猜他应该已经二十出头，所以这是他第一次遇见比自己大得多的侄子。  
“你看起来不是很惊讶。”他说。

尼禄耸耸肩。  
“一开始挺惊悚的。前脚刚听说你被火化，第二天又出现在发射台，谁看了都会觉得见鬼。”他拧开瓶盖，“多来几次就习惯了……不，可能没有。真的会有人习惯自己的叔叔像量产面包一样出现吗？”

但丁努力咀嚼火腿片。火候太大，里面有些组织烤得很老。昨天刮破的口腔内壁还没有完全愈合，牙龈也痛，吞咽时喉管传来清晰的异物感。这瓶牛奶的生产日期是上个月，比他年龄还要大。速食面包和速食牛奶的历史性会晤。

“我觉得他心态挺好的。”  
“谁？”  
“维吉尔。”  
尼禄大声嗤笑。“你骗鬼吧。”他说。

一段又硬又长的沉默。尼禄把垃圾扔进垃圾桶。

“我小的时候每周可以去一次他家。”  
“嗯。”  
“后来上高中就没怎么见他了。偶尔会碰一次面，也没说几句话。”  
“嗯。”  
“很久以后，有一次我给他送零件样品。敲门没人应，门铃没电，我就拿钥匙开门。我以为家里没人。”  
“嗯。”  
“然后我看到他被绑在椅子上。”

场面像绑匪即将撕票前的三十分钟。他离得不近，只能瞧见脸上的淤青，鼻血吧嗒一声掉下来。古怪而可怕的电流震动声在房间里回荡，地上有血水，维吉尔的脖子捏在另一个男人手里。听到人进来，他向玄关看。

“我……来送东西。”尼禄说。  
“放在那里吧。”维吉尔说。

可他一动也不能动。他看看窗帘，看看磨破的手腕，又看看但丁手里的马鞭。他以为自己进错房间，然而没有。不知道是他的第几个叔叔的男人戴一副皮手套，手指下滑，从维吉尔身上猛地揪下什么东西来。  
咔哒！他的父亲颤抖起来。

现在想想，他应该感谢维吉尔拼命维持住这片狼藉里唯一的一点体面：没有喊叫，没有挣扎，像行为艺术作品摆放在客厅正中间，静静拉开一条分界线隔开这边与那边。布展者一句话不说，似乎在考虑何时挥下一鞭。

尼禄落荒而逃。他冲到妮可的办公室，感觉胃里翻江倒海；但他没有吐。姬莉叶给他煮了三个鸡蛋晚饭吃。他喝了酒，没掉眼泪，整个人只脑子发晕、眼冒金星，抱着办公室的大门不肯撒手。第二天维吉尔还样品给他，手腕脸上布满创可贴，精神倒是挺好。

他没有再见过这个但丁，也没撞见过维吉尔挨打。

“他是不是脑子有病？”尼禄说。

但丁眨眨眼。他把擦完嘴的纸巾叠成方块，想一想，又折成条。  
他拍拍尼禄的肩膀。

“需要我安慰一下你吗？”  
“不了，谢谢。”  
“这好像游戏存档啊。”但丁突然说。

他想到自己也可能成为一个废弃的存档。尼禄口中的但丁一定符合维吉尔需要，这个存档很完美。有一天，这个完美的存档也被维吉尔删除。

但丁需要尽快开辟一条隐藏线路。

“你是否在暗示我与你搞好关系，尼禄？”他诚恳地问，“这样，我身上还有钱，晚上我请你吃饭。”  
他从尼禄的神情中瞧见一点遗传基因。一个怀疑的眼神，不置可否，如何抉择取决于对方下文。但他们都不问为什么。

“这些记忆，我脑子里的这些，从你的名字到维吉尔过去的社保卡号，都不是真的。”他说，“不，它们的确发生过，只是不由我本人参与，而且洗过许多遍，面目很模糊。我想要一些更生动的，鲜活的，最近发生的……你觉得如何？”  
“就当家庭聚餐。”他补充说。虽然看起来更像尼禄带他表弟。

年轻人说他不一定有权限带他出门。

但丁去维吉尔办公室。他一进门，对方正好拉开抽屉取出一沓小玩意儿：证件，购物卡，面包店的满减优惠券，甚至还有早就关张的海洋馆的票据。男人从中间摸出通行证给他。  
“这是你的钱包。”他解释说。  
“想要你可以留着，我去买个新的就行。”但丁说。

他往外走，过会儿又绕回来。  
“给我点钱。”他说。

12

维吉尔问：“怎么样？”  
他的意思是但丁昨天晚上过得如何。他加班改文件，也没有回家。  
还不错，但丁说。  
谈论什么？  
关于你的一些记忆。  
听起来不很有趣。  
确实。

对话冷场了。维吉尔把文件袋从左手换到右手。

“他说什么？”  
“哦，他谈过之前的一些事。他说你吓着他了。”

电梯卡在三十六层。

“他还说家长会你一次都没去过。”

三十六。

“运动会、毕业仪式、阑尾手术，都没有。”

三十六。

“你要批判我？”  
“不。我觉得你就是脑子有病。”  
维吉尔笑得挺畅快。  
电梯一动不动，灯也熄灭。

两人在昏暗的红光中等待。但丁瞟到人领口底下的冷敷贴，继而回想起更多的伤痕，一大盒创可贴变成满地包装纸。红色使疼痛暧昧。成痂的血块很硬，淤青就柔软。  
尼禄看见的但丁到底怎么对待维吉尔？

“我听说你被虐待过。”他说。  
维吉尔头也不抬。  
“哪一次？”他问。

13

监控要是还有电就会拍到他们接吻，所以但丁把夹克拉过头顶，将对方按在热乎乎的黑暗中。维吉尔显然不肯配合，几下就有人嘴唇破皮，咬伤舌头，溃疡的创面也受挤压。他们都让自己不太痛快。  
但还是要吻。狂热的白痴们绝不善罢甘休。

“你需要项圈。”但丁说，“我买了一个，也许会适合你。”

“你栓不住我，弟弟。”维吉尔回答。

事后回想，这场面本应当温情脉脉，毕竟维吉尔竟头一遭以人类称谓呼唤他，打一架也许使他的脑瓜开了窍。可是现在——不，没有人想这个。男人一拳揍在他肚子上，掀开夹克，发现电梯正爬向四十五楼。  
“但我很期待欣赏你的把戏。”他说，“加油吧。”

13.5

但丁拿出一大盒。当时他没多看就掏了钱，现在才发现这堆写着“爱宠用品”的玩意儿里包含狗咬骨和牵引绳。他拿出项圈，没刻名字的狗牌响一声。

说老实话，他有点不敢。可说不想做是假的。另一个不情愿想的方向是他怀疑维吉尔家里有这些。更贵，皮质更好。

他捏着吱吱叫玩具在路边发呆。蕾蒂开车经过，朝他按喇叭。  
“去哪儿？”她问。

但丁就上她车。空调极大缓解他的焦虑，女人在等红绿灯时瞟他好几眼。  
“你养狗？”  
“没有。”但丁立刻说，“嗯，不，不是我养。楼下有流浪狗……我准备捐给保护组织，对，他们之前贴告示募捐来着。”  
“是吗，我以为你要给人用呢。”

但丁咳嗽起来。包装袋捏爆声好响。

“你刷的维吉尔的卡？”  
“没有，但丁的。”  
“那就是你自己的嘛。”

他在心中感谢对方好意，一边想维吉尔估计看到这趟消费记录。他会想什么？但丁甚至萌生出真的购买一只狗的冲动。狗既忠诚又可爱，是人类最好的伴侣。惊喜！狗会冲上去舔维吉尔的裤腿，把肚皮翻给他看。狗都很听话。  
他在想维吉尔还需不需要多一只听话的生物。

“你觉得他会喜欢狗吗？”他问。  
“谁知道呢？”蕾蒂回答，“真要养东西，扫地机器人也许比较合适。不用喂食，不用遛弯，还能帮你搞卫生。”

车停下来，但丁下车。

他把吱吱叫玩具塞进口袋，牵引绳之类捏在手上，用手肘按门铃。他觉得自己看起来说不定很像推销员。有的推销员专找单身女性，或者寡妇，或者老太太。如果你要推销菜刀，记得表现出“不买就砍你”的神情。

维吉尔开门。  
“来点？”但丁说。

他已经计划好如果男人说“我有了，谢谢”他就迅速把这一堆和自己的羞耻心打包扔进可燃垃圾箱。维吉尔一直不看他。  
“给我的吗？”他问。  
“呃。”但丁说。

他就把这条东西戴上。狗牌刚好搭在衬衫领子中间，能被外套挡住。中间装牵引绳的卡扣硌着维吉尔喉结。他看起来没什么表情。

“你想不想玩‘主人和狗’的游戏？”他问。  
但丁点头。

于是维吉尔后退一步，像一头标准二十七公斤重的哈士奇疾速奔跑后扑上主人肩膀那样一拳揍在但丁脸上。


	4. Chapter 4

14

那个早上他们在做什么？  
这天没什么特别，但丁起床刷牙的声响把他吵醒，他朝弟弟扔闹钟，弟弟把湿毛巾甩在他脸上。牛奶麦片泡得太软，吃起来湿答答腻得慌。中午他去书店买了杂志，但丁在食堂睡到下午四点，脸上油光发亮，口水和红印挤得脸扁下去。

“你看起来非常痛心疾首。”他说。  
“我很难过。”维吉尔回答，“你的心智似乎没有随年龄增长。”

对方耸耸肩。随你怎么说！他哼哼，套在皱巴巴的外衣里往平台走。等候弹射时两人有没有聊天，维吉尔不记得，他只对但丁口袋里还没有吃的泡泡糖印象深刻。作战服里怎么能塞零食呢？  
“你想吃吗？我还有好多，待会回来请你吃。”

他们出发。  
七十四分钟后，操作室开始漏水。

维吉尔的头撞在显示屏上，血浮起一层红膜，水母般阴翳地晃动。海兽咬住的机体部位开始撕裂，但丁尝试抛弃，回答是程序无响应。他在精神上被扯下的手臂剧烈疼痛。通信也中断。

维吉尔伸手去够弹出装置。他被卡在驾驶位上，大腿以下没有知觉。

但丁伸手拍他。  
“你想不想吃——”他说，“咦，我的口袋什么时候破的？东西都不见了。”  
“这种时候你耍什么白痴？”  
“反正都要死了嘛。”但丁回答。  
他听上去好冷静。  
他从电缆中蹬出来，扯两下卡壳的弹出装置，最终走回维吉尔身边。所有自救手段都泡了汤，两人成为一罐新鲜的金枪鱼罐头。  
他抱住维吉尔。

“你在做什么？”兄长问。

吱！咯吱！

“闭上眼睛可能好一点。”但丁说。

咚咚！哐啷！

维吉尔意识到它要来了。有些事情的发生在最初看来无比遥远，几率甚微，人就当它不存在，想着“不可能吧”就打算搪塞过去，以为无论如何不会轮到自己头上。但它要来了。他签过字的驾驶员遇难情况知情书没告诉他此刻要如何做；它说“我们将尽最大可能打捞您的遗体并将其交还家属”，底下是赔偿条目，林林总总，证明他的性命大概值三十万。这三十万现在整装待发。  
“啊。”他说。

他没有听到驾驶舱破裂的那一瞬。他的耳边是自己的呼吸，但丁的心跳更响一些。他的弟弟紧紧搂住他，头贴在肩膀上，和他一样微微地发抖。

然后，世界剧烈晃动，直至漆黑。

15

维吉尔发现自己坐在发射台上。但丁站在旁边吃巧克力甜甜圈，碎屑簌簌落下。  
“别把那个带进弹射仓里。”他说。但丁嗯了一声，我行我素地继续咀嚼，甚至把油乎乎的手指揣进兜里。维吉尔看看他，觉得自己纯粹自找不快。他站起来。  
“你想去那里面坐坐吗？”年轻人问。  
“不。”他说，立刻。并且警觉地后退一步。但丁嗤笑起来。

“又不是叫你开。”  
“别得寸进尺。”他说，意识到自己压不住但丁的气势让他很恼火。在机甲边嬉皮笑脸似乎不大对劲——可这情绪自己也不合常理，谁规定驾驶员就得严肃呢？他只能用力吞咽把情绪按下去。但丁吃完甜甜圈，包装袋揉成一团。

“上来吧。”他说，“差不多也是时候了——你想要躲多久？”

他握住维吉尔的手腕。握得很紧，不由分说地将人带过来，脉搏在掌下剧烈跳动。维吉尔的手很凉，没有指甲，抓不破作战服底下的皮肉，他又不愿意丢脸地呵斥对方住手。两人沉默地拉锯起来。但丁的手指捏他，骨节凸起，每丢掉的一点距离都成为压垮维吉尔的稻草，因为你可以清晰地看见他的神情是怎样变化的。但丁弄得他很痛。

他妥协。弹射仓进入两个人。  
制服泡水的感觉极度不爽快。他很久没有呼吸训练，一开始呛得厉害。但丁等他安静下来，示意他坐到自己前面。  
“站在那里你会骨折。”  
维吉尔挪到舱门边。他想出去，可应答需要驾驶员口令，但丁装听不见。一瞬间他绷紧身体，很快肩膀塌下去。

“你想要我怎么样？”他疲惫地问。  
“我只想让你过来。”

但丁环住他。这个姿势很像蹩脚的拥抱，有点挤，腰不太舒服。维吉尔很熟悉这种不适。他的胃开始抽痛，逼得人想吐。

显示屏突然亮起。但丁吓一跳。

“你已就位了吗？很好。”指挥室说，“目标正从西北方向接近，预计十五分钟后正面接触，准备弹射。指挥官在哪里？他——”  
“我在这。”维吉尔说。

一阵痛苦的沉默。维吉尔的胃好一些。

指挥室说：“解释一下，但丁。”  
但丁关掉通讯。  
维吉尔转头看他的下颌。

“怎么？”对方说，“下命令吧。”  
“你是故意的。”他说。  
“我觉得你需要脱敏治疗。”但丁回答。

装甲进入水域。但丁推动驾驶杆。

维吉尔心脏很难受。一方面他颠得厉害，毕竟太久没训练，体能还是有差别；另一方面是他的ptsd发作了。他时刻感觉下一秒但丁的内脏会捂在身上，或者火花四射，有人的脑袋瓜像奶油蛋糕一分为二。但丁的手臂靠在脸侧移动，很容易令人联想到那短短几秒钟。

“手给我。”年轻人说。  
维吉尔本能地照做，所以但丁牵着他，把这只左手按在驾驶杆上。他的手背隔皮手套被握紧。

“下命令吧，指挥官。”

他深吸一口气。

“行动开始。”

操作杆前推，机甲扑向敌群。

16

“同步率如何？”  
“杂音减弱，现在同步率稳定上升。”

只有传感器告知塔台一切正按计划进行。没有声音，没有驾驶舱画面，原本在此的指挥官变为一道波动线条。他的心跳很快，比刚才稳定些。

“保佑他们吧。”蕾蒂说。

17

维吉尔按下导弹发射辅助按钮。他的右手挡住身后视线，但丁的鼻梁挨了一击。  
“打开防御系统后迅速切断左侧目标与母群的精神联系。”他说，“左翼收起！切换到人工驾驶模式。”  
“程序已切换。”  
“热传导关闭，减少耗能。K-12打击装置情况如何？”  
“准备就绪。”

肉体被碾压的触感。但丁甩甩手。  
“我看到她了。”他说。屏幕上出现一个深绿色暗点，残余势力正向她逃去。K-12打碎了她的护甲，后者恼怒不已，嘶吼着掀起层层巨浪。

“你觉得如何？”但丁问。  
他把手臂自然地搭在对方肩上。

“联系指挥室，借用陆上的热射线炮台。”  
“准头太差，又费电。不划算。”  
“导弹还剩多少？”  
“打不死她。”

维吉尔陷入沉思。  
“这样吧，”但丁说，“你负责控制方向，我去后面把冷却阀关了，等到接近时推下去——”  
“你疯了？！那是动力源——”  
“听我说，听我说，”他做出“冷静”手势，“不是要关机，只是把过热到要炸膛的武器丢给她，然后就走人。那玩意儿好歹也是微型反应堆，怎么也比其他东西打击更强吧。”

维吉尔咽一口唾沫。  
“你要我来驾驶它。”他说。  
“既然事情发生了。”但丁说。  
“你知道你在做什么吗？”他问。

这话他也对自己说。他现在勉强维持的冷静和酸奶表面快破的那层膜差不多脆弱。他想给但丁一拳，结结实实的、最好能打得他鼻血直流，顺便对自己也来一耳光。

海浪翻涌，哗啦啦，哗啦啦。  
驾驶舱轻轻晃动。

“我不会死的。”但丁说，“你也不会。”

他从座椅里爬出来。  
维吉尔叫了一声。两人都愣在那里。  
机体就向前开。


	5. Chapter 5

18

“五百八十万！”尼禄喊，“见鬼，你和他是一伙儿的！你也有病，我也有病，我们全家脑子都有病！钱扔水里还能听个响呢，操！”

但丁耸耸肩，意思是“我也没办法，事情已经这样了”。他被关两个礼拜禁闭，写检讨，第一周不允许任何人探视。侄子去看他的时候他在写第三个一万字。妈的，再编也没花样了！他抓耳挠腮，头发乱糟糟。

“我恨你。”侄子说。  
“但那是一级生物啊。”但丁说。一级生物就是会下很多蛋的怪物，食量惊人，叫声难听，是最难处理的敌人。先例是用等离子炮扫射半小时，全城断电，财政预算蒸发75%，还把重要的骨髓给轰没了。这次是用反应堆炸的，尸体很完整，研究组喜笑颜开，装备部气急败坏。他把手臂抱在脑袋后面，翘着脚，感觉自己做了笔好买卖。尼禄无话可说。

“你知道她是之前标记的零号生物的姊妹吧。”他说。  
“我不知道啊。”但丁坦然地说，“怎么了？她杀了我，维吉尔杀了她妹妹，事情很公平。对了，你爸怎么样？”  
“发烧。烧三天了。”  
“喔。”

“你自求多福吧。”尼禄只能说。他憋了一肚子气。他不知道自己为什么生气，但就是硬梗着，下午把扳机螺母装到了开关上。

19

机体剧烈晃动。但丁甩来甩去，差点把开关抠下来。“太远了！”他喊。  
咚咚！他的头敲在门把手。维吉尔开得像十年路怒患者，如果驾驶舱可以开窗，但丁总觉得下一秒他会冲出去和本地鱼类对骂。他当然知道对方在生谁的气……治疗总要承担一定风险，是不是？  
他把操纵杆拉下，解除挂连。反应堆在盒中轻轻摇晃。

“倒计时二十秒！”他喊。  
“碰撞风险！”  
她的角撞上了背部装甲。但丁看见舱壁随着牙酸的响声凹陷，如同碾坏的饼干盒。这想法让他突然很饿。  
“倒计时十秒！”  
盒体脱出。重量流失引发晃动。

“我们今晚去吃披萨吧。”他说。

维吉尔一声不吭。他的手死攥住驾驶杆，一脚狂踩油门，以恐怖的倾斜角浮出海面。冲击波要来了吗？驾驶舱很安静，所以能听见有人的呼吸越来越快，直到发出溺水的声音。但丁扑过去。

爆炸！  
他被震到驾驶座上。维吉尔要背过气去了。  
年轻人捂住他的嘴。  
“我想吻你的，但没那个时间了。”他说，“是过呼吸，慢慢来，深吸一口气……就再撑一会儿，你活着，我也活着。我们会活下去的。”

19.5

在这里停一下。  
把镜头慢放，向视窗推，但丁看见巨浪、气泡与海兽金色的眼睛。她很漂亮，这是海兽唯一的优点。在短暂的两秒他们对视一眼。

他想起最初的死亡。

这使他的心跳停了一拍。这恐惧来得不真实，他心说，我从没有见过零号生物。然而身为但丁个体的最后记忆仍然一股脑儿扔来：金色眼睛的恶魔张大嘴，把人从驾驶室撕下来。呲啦！钢铁纸一样迸裂，碎屑簌簌凋零。血喷涌而出。  
赶在雪花屏前他还看见自己的内脏同胸腔挤成一团烂泥，被水冲得乱七八糟。  
我不该嘲笑维吉尔，他想，救命，我要吐了。

但他拉开弹射器。这是但丁之前没能做到的事。

20

爬出驾驶舱的时候，他发现男人晕过去了。

21

维吉尔在黄昏醒来。他的衣服湿透，领子解开，有人抱着他的头。他不是很想知道那是谁。他口渴，力竭，浑身哪都疼。海浪哗啦啦，拍打沙滩。

“这里没有便利店，不然就能喝点水了，我也好渴。”但丁说，“奇怪，这里原来不是有海洋馆的吗？”  
“前两年刚拆了。”维吉尔说。

他把头动一动，转向海平线那边。落日把海水染成橘红色。那一片很亮，波光粼粼，然而周围水面还是冷冷的黑色。  
“你满意了吗？”他问。  
“你觉得呢？”  
“我不知道。”他说，“我只想知道你打算何时放过我。”

这句话他说得很疲惫。他也不知道这是对谁，在黑暗中胡乱开枪。眼睛生疼。

但丁低头看他。  
“我说过我们会活下来的。”他轻声说，“我也活着，你也活着，是不是？”

维吉尔笑了一声。然后他开始咳嗽，把肺里的水全咳出来，咳得眼泪都要掉下来。这种时候他偏偏想起全家逛海洋馆，但丁和他争鲸鱼是胎生还是卵生，最后在水母池前迷路，让前台广播通知父母来接人。两人站在玻璃前看水母游啊游。

“人死后会变成鱼吗？”弟弟问。  
“不会。”他说。  
但丁发出失望的声音。“变成鱼多好啊，”他说，“如果我死了变成鱼，我就会长得很快很快，立刻变成大鱼，就可以游到海洋馆里和你们见面了。”  
“我觉得你只会被更大的鱼吃掉。”维吉尔说。  
“好吧，没关系，那我会再变成鱼，直到我见到你们为止。人生总比鱼生长……说不定你一年能见到五次我呢。”

一语成谶，维吉尔想。他恨命运的伏笔。

23

“我按什么罪名被捕啊？”但丁问。  
“擅用机体和绑架我未遂。”维吉尔回答。

医务人员帮他盖了毯子，把人抬上担架。  
“两周后见，但丁。”他说。

看见人被铐着按在沙地上，他感觉好一点。

24

当晚，维吉尔高烧不退。


	6. Chapter 6

25

他梦见自己站在海中。海水粘稠发黑，闻起来像雪。天是红色，一切都很冷，他的手指冻在一起。他蹲下来。  
“睡不好吗？”但丁问。  
“嗯。”维吉尔说。

弟弟坐起，维吉尔觉得他看不见的下半身应该不存在，或者像海草一样漂浮着半套肠子。他脱下手套扔进水里。烧伤隐隐作痛，泡着反而好些。但丁的头发湿哒哒。D5300112的出场与之类似，现在想起他只令人头痛欲裂。  
“我杀死了她的姊妹生命体。”男人说，“她们很像，很吵。”  
“你还在搜寻她吗？”  
“我会找到她。杀死她之后……”  
“那样做有何意义？”但丁问，“为什么，维吉尔？” 

海水变色，他身上的制服立刻变得血淋淋。维吉尔眨眨眼，发现自己又挂在机体残肢上，双腿在空中晃晃悠悠朝水里流电解液，不远处是但丁被撕扯下的一只手臂，他本人躺在底下。  
“为什么？”他朝他喊。

咯吱！金属向下踏一点。人类如同暴雨中一枝树叶。他的手没有知觉，联想到这应该是梦，也许是翻身时把手臂压着了。他静静地瞧着水里的弟弟，对方也看着他。吱嘎！咣！

维吉尔掉下去了。他在坠落时张开双臂，恰好砸在但丁残缺不全的尸体上，可对方已经抱不住他了。他们一起下沉，越来越冷，光消失后却开始发热，他发现周围全是复制体。他们被绞死，冲走，原来都聚集于此。  
“为什么？”他们问，“为什么杀死她，又为什么杀死我们？”  
“为什么杀死我？”但丁问。

维吉尔说：“我没——”

但丁掐住他的脖子。密密麻麻的复制体一拥而上，齐心将他扯成热潮里的鲸落，但他的眼睛还能看。他看见小时候的但丁，十八岁的但丁，二十四岁的但丁，死前的但丁，残缺不全的但丁，只剩下手掌大小碎块的但丁。他们都问：为什么？  
有人推他一把，维吉尔掉进炉心，融化成一块包装精美的泡泡糖。他被撕开，塞入口中。

26

维吉尔醒了。他发现自己掉在地上，被子差点将他勒死。他又热又冷，头晕脑胀，又去厕所里呕了一场，连胆汁都吐光，喉咙烧得满是酸味。他想：该死。为什么不能在浴缸里睡觉？他的手机在哪里？

他打电话给医院。急诊热线毫无反应，胃由于没东西可吐大发脾气，疼得他往水龙头上撞。他知道这不会让他死，可将使人痛不欲生，并且保持意识清醒直到疼痛钝成一把破剪刀，因为你已经被戳烂了。他凭借强大的求生欲望从浴室爬回客厅，套了外衣，跌跌撞撞冲出玄关去按电梯，然后找了根最显眼的路灯。他不再打电话给医院，一键直通高层指挥部。  
“我不干了，我要辞职。”他说。

三分钟后救护车呼啸而来将其接走。

-long long ago

维吉尔买了酒喝。他是这样想：浅尝辄止，晚上也好睡，天天开机甲不是人干的活，喝点酒不犯法，他成年了。错就错在他拿了喝牛奶的玻璃杯，又下意识喝饮料一样灌了两口。但丁晚上回家，发现老哥在地上和自己玩石头剪刀布。  
“你回来啦！”然后他大喝一声。但丁吓一跳。维吉尔从地上爬起来，摇摇晃晃走过去扶他肩膀。  
“但丁，”他说，“我、我有一件很重要的事，要跟你讲。我得跟你讲。”  
“嗯嗯，你喝酒了，我非常震惊。”  
“喝酒之外的别、别的事。你怎么动来动去的？”

他一手扶着墙壁，一手拽住但丁外套拉链。  
“我昨天晚上梦到你了。”他说。  
“嗯嗯。”  
“前天，也是。大前天，也是。”  
但丁大惊失色：“你有那么烦我？我干什么了？”

维吉尔打嗝。  
“我不知道哇。”他说，“这得问你。”  
但丁看着他，回头看看门，看看自己还没脱鞋就踩在客厅的脚。你在梦里揍我了？他问。维吉尔摇头。

骂我？因为我在驾驶舱吃零食？洗衣服不烘干？还是我睡觉磨牙了？  
不是，不是，都不是，维吉尔说。我不知道，但丁。我不知道为什么梦见你。它让我感觉……

他们贴得近近，维吉尔扯着他的肩膀。“但丁，”他说，“我……”  
他吐了。  
吐得天昏地暗。两个半小时后他在急诊室醒来，但丁在水池洗沾了呕吐物的外套，边洗边哼歌。他不记得发生什么事了。医生说是肠胃炎。因为这件事，维吉尔难得挨了一顿骂，这他倒不放在心上。他只想知道那空白的两小时里发生了什么。  


-now-

这两个小时随着但丁的去世成为无解，所以维吉尔再也没喝过酒。现在他想喝。尽管他清楚自己的胃与肝脏早成了一团烂番茄，就和它们上面跳动的那个器官一样。他永远地失去了那两小时。


	7. Chapter 7

27

尼禄下班回来，听说维吉尔病了。他想：不是吧，但丁被关禁闭对他打击那么大，都快四十的人了。可他转念又想诡异的家庭状况，想到速食面包流水线一样生产出来的叔叔，便觉得老爹的多愁善感其实也挺正常，虽然他平时郎心似铁，只有财政赤字能动一动神色。他去买点苹果探病。

维吉尔在病床上看报告。尼禄拎着一大袋苹果，发现他不应该给肠胃病人送难以消化的植物纤维。他掉头就走。  
“回来。”维吉尔说。年轻人又回来，吭了半天，说：“生病还看报告？”  
“我只是发烧，还没有时日无多。”父亲说，看了苹果一眼。两人都感到极大的尴尬与不自在。这袋苹果是好东西，自然育果的，不是人造农村五小时的速成品，他也不知道自己为什么突然这么舍得花钱。他把苹果拿出来，开始撕上面的标签。

“谢谢。”父亲说。  
“什么？”尼禄问，“哦，苹果。不用谢。它可能不太好消化，你最好先别吃……我不知道买什么，就，超市里的东西。”他希望维吉尔如果不吃能把这袋水果再还给他，但这句话有点太寒酸了。钱，钱当然是一个主要问题，其次是他不希望看见有天不可回收垃圾桶里出现自己打水漂的工资——即使那样，他也做不了什么。把苹果捡出来吃？  
“我要走了。”他说。

他如释重负地起身。  
“谢谢。”维吉尔说。  
尼禄在门口停一下。  
“如果能的话还是吃点，”他说，“有点贵，应该挺好吃的。”

他把标签扔到垃圾桶，去按电梯。

28

维吉尔从医院回家。在家门口他发现门没有锁。他用肩膀推开门，隔着文件和苹果看见有人坐在沙发上喝可乐。“欢迎出院！”但丁说，“还是欢迎回家？”  
“哪里来的？”他问。但丁怀里的猫朝他打招呼。他觉得它和但丁看起来一样傻乐兮兮的，还圆嘟嘟，友好地朝人翻肚皮，这种无偿的善意令他心情复杂。我不养流浪猫，他说。  
养嘛，养嘛，我帮他铲屎，她很听话的。

维吉尔望浴室敞开的门。  
“叫什么名字？”  
“老二。”但丁说。  
“你为了性骚扰我特地捡一只猫？”维吉尔问。  
“怎么可能！”但丁大声抗议，“别把我想的那么低俗！你看看这纯洁无暇的眼神，看这浑然天成的两球一柱！不起这名字简直暴殄天——”  
“我知道了，把理查德放下吧。”他疲惫地说。让我一个人静静。

“记得给她喂饭哦。”

维吉尔想把自己扔进垃圾桶。圆嘟嘟胖猫老二亲切地爬上他肚子，踩踩他冷冰冰的脸。  
“别这样。”他说。  
猫在他身上踩奶。

“我们家不养活物，理查德。”他对猫说。他希望她的朋友能帮忙招待她住几日，楼下的垃圾桶旁边就不错，避风暖和，这样当他把自己淹死在浴缸之后还能有吃喝。来吧，他对猫说，咬死我，让我开心点。他对猫敞开怀抱。  
猫睡着了。

他空出一只手把她推开，起身接电话。  
“是理查德……不，是我，抱歉。”他说，“是的，无需担心，我的身体已无大碍。是的。”  
“我不明白您的意思。”  
“是的，但这项计划已近尾声，此时叫停将是人力物力的巨大浪费……研究组方面也……”  
“我们已经掌握零号生物的动向，针对每一种可能性都完成了详尽的准备。我不认为存在您所说的……不，我不是那个意思。十分抱歉。”  
“我绝无个人情绪。”  
“当然，是的，我理解……”  
“我知道了。是的，周一我会解散计划执行组。”  
“好的。再见。”

他把电话摔了。猫吓一跳，仓皇跳下地去。  
“妈的。”维吉尔说。

他去厨房喝了一大杯冷水。老二围着他打转，用爪子扒拉裤腿。  
“走吧。去给你买食物。”男人说，“买点鱼片，买点头孢，再买点酒。把我的钱包拿过来。”  
奶牛猫叼来他的外套。  
“乖。”维吉尔说。现在他觉得她比但丁顺眼多了。


	8. Chapter 8

29

“计划终止，研究小组解散。”维吉尔说。  
底下静悄悄。新人张嘴望望，把问题憋回去。

没有问题就回家。

各人开始收拾资料，删除文件。没有人抗议自己经年累月的努力突然无效；这破地方上演太多次，都麻木了。有些加班到凌晨三点的看起来疲惫一些，也没说话。他一个人坐在靠窗位子上，等到房间空下来，就关灯关窗、计划表全撕下来扔垃圾桶，撕时还不小心把手划破了。他抱着纸篓看天花板上烟雾警报器，萌生点燃的冲动。

“这么早下班？”蕾蒂问。她还想来蹭下打印机。维吉尔说是，这里明天变成杂物室，放一批新买的清洁用品，可能再堆点财务报告。他重新开灯。两人对着纸篓沉思。

她说：“我听说有人要对实验室下手了。你得做好准备。”  
“做什么准备？”维吉尔说，“我也跑不了。我的把柄太多了。”  
“但你还是要继续那个计划。”  
“我没这么说过。”  
蕾蒂耸耸肩。

“要是成功了，你之后怎么办？”

维吉尔想一想。他第一反应是得有人喂猫，不然傻乎乎的理查德会在家里饿死。他一定会蹲牢子，可能蹲到死，可能蹲之前死，尸检结果是突发心肌梗塞，尸体则在运输过程中弄丢，因为运载车中途出了车祸，掉进西区那个最大最深的海港口。他想找个时间去那里看看，踩个点，争取让自己倒在水中而不是砸在近岸礁石上，这样脑袋瓜儿至少还是完整的，下辈子不会变太笨。下辈子！他悲哀地想，人不应该经历这种没有结局的轮回，这太痛苦了。下辈子也是工作，人活着就工作，就要加班，要不然就是失恋或病痛缠身，世界上真正快乐的只有精神病人。这么一想他觉得自己离快乐不远了。  
“到时候再说吧。”他回答。

30

但丁把老二抱得高高。“再进去点！”他喊，猫就拼命伸手去勾，咚咚地拍柜顶。有东西被扫下来：是一袋巧克力。他狂亲猫咪。

这日期还挺新的。他随便挑了一块吃，有股牛奶糖的味道。他模糊地记起这似乎是和什么一起放在柜子上的，贴了胶带，这样不容易发现。维吉尔家里有很多此类但丁们留下的彩蛋，有的用了几次，有的刚买来人就没了。通常他翻出来，维吉尔的表情都很差。

他边吃边找，想看看有没有草莓味。  
草莓味巧克力不好吃，有糖精气。只是他突然很想吃。

他翻翻找找，摸出一个粉色小块糖果包，极硬。拆开里面是一块芯片。  
但丁努力思考。  
一块芯片！由某位存档秘密藏好，其人此刻已瞑目。这无疑是他为某一刻准备的底牌。  
这块芯片是实验室电脑产品。但丁们的记忆同步到许许多多的芯片里，随用随插，激活一个新克隆体仅需二十秒。一块可视化的海马体，他想，背面甚至用红笔画了一个笑脸。他还记得放上去以后踢翻凳子，整个人摔得稀里哗啦。

“谢谢！”但丁对空气喊，原谅某位把皮手套塞在沙发底下吃灰的破事了。老二闻声而至，张嘴要去咬。  
哦，这不能吃！他把手塞猫咪嘴里。奶牛猫疑惑地含着拳头看他。

他摸摸老二的肚皮毛。“好猫咪。”他说。  
乖乖猫咪蹭他手。

他把芯片翻个面，粘在猫项圈的里侧。她疑惑地甩甩头，舔几下毛，开始追地上的窗帘影子。

31

九点半维吉尔回家。他不开灯，砸在沙发上。沙发垫下的老二一声惨叫。但丁爬起来捞猫，男人一动不动，也不脱外套，开了灯发现他直勾勾看天花板。但丁盯他的衣领底下一点点脖颈皮肤。  
“你吃饭了吗？”他问。  
“没，我想吃点别的。”他说。

他转头看但丁。  
但丁看他。  
维吉尔一动不动。

“是我想的那个意思吗？”年轻人问，“不，我拒绝！你自己去楼下买，别拿我当免费按摩棒。”  
维吉尔一动不动。

但丁把猫放下。他去洗手擦猫毛，喝了水，兜兜转转回来，发现维吉尔还看着他，姿势一点没变。在这毫无情绪的对视里他不禁怀疑对方是否活着。他伸出手，只能摸到冷冷的人类的脸，颈动脉还在搏动。

“我要死了，但丁。”他轻声说。  
“什么时候？”  
“我不知道。”

手指抚摸眼皮。维吉尔叹一口气，把脸贴在温热的手边。他的内心正狂躁地渴望被撕碎、被撕咬，熊熊燃烧着，牙齿咯咯地发抖，结果是他只摸到来蹭他手的毛绒绒的老二。但丁假装不知道。  
他想这只手掐在脖子上的感觉。  
“下楼帮我买晚饭。”最后他说。

结果手往下探进衣服里。

这里还热。但丁摸到创可贴，防水的，撕下来肯定很痛。维吉尔说：“但丁。”  
“好的，好的，要吃饭。”但丁回答。

他抽回手去拨开对方的嘴唇。血从裂口渗出。口腔温暖，潮湿，嘴唇发冷，贴着愈合的咬痕。他想维吉尔应该不怎么喝水。

他俯身和男人接吻。

“你要吃什么？”然后他问，准备换鞋。  
这时维吉尔睡着了。


	9. Chapter 9

32

妮可朝猫咪拍手。“过来过来，乖猫咪，乖老二，嘬嘬嘬！”她说，猫就屁颠屁颠跑过来蹭。但丁临时被叫去训练，尼禄和他的小伙伴们负责看猫。多好的小动物！实验组所有人精神得以缓解。过去一周他们浸泡在高压与死线环境，现在亦然，只是可以在调试时摸两把猫肚皮。

这真的是那个维吉尔家的猫吗？有人问，我以为他们家应该会养那种很凶的大狗诶。  
妮可朝尼禄努嘴。喏，很凶的大狗。  
尼禄朝她竖中指。  
大家满身猫毛，脸上反有笑容。

“你写操作日志吗？”他问，“过几天要检查了，什么狗屁都查。年底了也不让人好过。”  
“写了，写了。写一份掉一把头发。”

尼禄看她把几台电脑关机，设备推进房间上锁。线路连接的就是一罐罐的但丁。很多时候他感觉这里是食品生产厂，有人负责包装，有人负责喷码，然后面包一袋袋开封。有这个能力为何不多激活几个，不愁没驾驶员，最开始许多人这样想，维吉尔的黑眼圈就变得很重。他递报告说难以管理，上司让他多担待——结果就是某一天在指挥室当场吐血，两个实验体全死了。维吉尔是一个高效耐用的任务处理器，这种时候却意外脆弱。  
开面包就变成一次一袋。即使这样，情况似乎也没好起来。

“哦哟，东西掉了。”妮可说，眼疾手快从地上捡起亮晶晶，发现是一块芯片。这什么玩意儿？  
“哪来的？”  
“猫身上掉下来的。”  
“项圈上的定位芯片吧。来来来，你把她抱住。”

老二好重。尼禄将芯片按回小凹槽。  
“长得还蛮像我们电脑的记忆芯片欸。”  
“加班加傻了吧你。”  
女孩频频点头，是啊，是啊，回家看什么都像指示剂，浴缸变成大培养皿，晚上睡觉睡一半会突然以为夜灯是故障指示而惊醒。我需要带薪休假，她说，休一个月。去海滩上抓螃蟹，看落日和年轻帅哥。  
罐头里不是有吗。  
妮可愁苦地看着他。

我只想回家睡觉，尼禄说。吃点水果。维吉尔回寄他一箱车厘子，很甜，好吃。姬莉叶烤水果馅饼当早饭。  
有女朋友就是不一样哈，妮可揶揄他，显摆什么呢？我们不要跟这种人坐一起。老二过来，我们自己去玩。不要理有女朋友的臭男人。

“你爸好点了？我听说他最近挺忙的。指挥室灯都通宵开。”  
“应该吧。”他说。  
这几天他们没遇上。但丁之前悄悄发维吉尔喂猫的照片给他看，猫吃得屁股滚圆，维吉尔看起来还是很瘦。说是容易抑郁肥，他的体重一点都没长，即使尼禄觉得一年之中他不会高兴超过五天。上次吃苹果的那天算一次。

他会不会猝死啊，尼禄突然想，或者被老二一屁股坐死。猫真的很重。  
他紧张起来。他想要是罐子里再出现一个维吉尔，他们家就成为斯巴达罐头厂。罐头老爹和罐头叔叔出现在他面前。比他年轻，常换常新。  
尼禄看钱包还够不够再买一次苹果。

33

但丁训练结束，头发湿淋淋，发现更衣室电吹风坏了。他只能在走廊吹风甩干。冬天风很冷，开始打喷嚏。  
他回到操作平台，发现维吉尔居然在。

“怎么了？”他问。  
“你想不想去走走？”男人说。

但丁第一反应是维吉尔被劫持，这是个暗号。他一时拿不准是要跑还是保障对方安全。或者维吉尔脑袋烧糊涂啦？他摸摸男人额头，又摸自己的。好热！  
维吉尔抓他的手，哦，是正常温度。但丁的手吹得太冰。

“不想去就算了。”他说。  
“要去，要去的，”但丁连忙说，“我——啊嘁！”  
很丢人地吹出一个鼻涕泡。  
维吉尔拿纸巾给他。他看上去心不在蔫，抽半天抽出一张，也没有表现出嫌弃、悲哀或任何但丁认为他可能表现出的神情，就是非常累。这种累不能通过睡眠排解。  
“去走一走。”他说，像自言自语，“散散心。不需要太远。你有没有去过废弃的铁路桥那里？没有。好。我们走吧，拿上你的外套。”

但丁紧跟在他身边。原本他想去取猫，现在看来那不急。他担心维吉尔会随时倒地，没来得及做CPR就归西，是累死的，也不能算因公殉职，因为已经出大楼了。如同跟随一只没有抓牢的风筝，糊纸还是破的。  
“你多久没睡了？”他问。  
“中午睡过。睡不深。”维吉尔说。他爬上河堤，慢慢顺风走。

“我们来过这里的。”  
“你们。”但丁说。  
“我们。”他说。

在他还年轻时，铁轨仍在运作。列车载着钢铁、导弹、水果蔬菜进入城市，儿童追火车，或者猜它带来什么。多数是好消息。有一天它带来维吉尔和但丁，从遥远的那一头被摧毁的城市，一路向南抵达海岸。他们下车时天已经要黑了。

“这里的太阳也是橘色的。”小小的但丁说。  
“太阳哪有其他颜色。”  
“但这里不是首都吗？”弟弟瘪嘴，“他们可是说连太阳都能制造出来的。我还以为他们真的会自己做一个呢。”

他们在站台等着。落日不热了，光也暗淡。铁轨闪闪发光。  
但丁问：“你觉得它通向哪？”  
“天国。”维吉尔说。

他们途径海难的城市。旁边的列车载满尸体，也向前开。开向暗淡的太阳。

但丁猛地起身，跳下站台。  
“你干什么！”维吉尔喊，立刻去追。但丁就踩轨道跑。他们跑得很远很远，跑到海岸线那里，潮水拍打鞋子与铁路基石。这时候他想起行李的事。“跟我回去！”他说，“天已经黑了。快点。”  
潮涌不息。但丁返回他身边。  
回去后两人被站台员工骂了一顿。

现在铁轨上没有车了。基石塌陷，路一直通到海里。前不远其实就是制造车间，机体下水正在此地。巨大的钢铁沉入海水，像灌满铅的月亮样发光。

“听说以前海上有帆船呢。”维吉尔轻声说。  
但丁站在旁边。海鸥飞飞落落，风里有潮湿的咸味。“你累了。”他说。  
“我累了。”维吉尔说，“可是睡不着。这里很安静，等我睡下去，它就吵闹起来，又喊又叫，水都沸腾。我不喜欢海。”他捂住脸，“我不喜欢海。闻久了让人想吐。”  
“那我们就不看海了。”

他们往回走。太阳还挂着，手心晒得发热。  
“和别人分享过去让你不舒服吗？”他问。  
“还好。”维吉尔说，“我对伦理问题不敏感。”  
“却刻意制造区别。”  
他不否认。他回到往常的状态里。

“你是否真的爱过谁，维吉尔？”

“什么时候？”他回答，“活着的时候？还是现在？”  
他的脸上毫无血色。但丁伸出手，摸到发冷的头发。一瞬间他想：他并没有真正认识过维吉尔。他只活了二十五天，此外是长达二十四年的回忆，由电脑编制输入，分门别类，告知此处应有快乐悲苦。他并没有真的去过沙滩，没有见过夜晚海上的月亮，也没有见过曾经哪怕一瞬间维吉尔的样子，更没有死过。他所见到的，构想的，甚至要依托旁人的语言来重现。情感，莫不如是。  
他没有权利分担他的痛苦。

“我多希望那些回忆……是真的。”现在他只能说，自嘲地笑笑。说什么傻话，那些当然不假。景是真的，人是买票参观的看客，只能瞥一瞥，回去画出来。颜料也东拼西凑。两人都是空心的糖果。

他说：“我……”  
“那就让它成为真的。”维吉尔说。

但丁被握住手腕。他们的嘴唇贴在一起，冰的。  
然后分开。  
但丁的心脏剧烈跳动。

“先别说！”他慌慌张张，按住对方后脑勺。维吉尔的舌头热乎乎，嘴边咬破一个口子。他猜到接下来要做什么，可是等一等吧。就等一会儿。他用力亲男人的嘴，把他亲得晕头转向。  
再等一等。他撩开头发，抚摸维吉尔的眼皮和睫毛，看着底下其实与自己一模一样的眼睛。他们的嘴唇都发肿，呼吸得困苦不堪。  
去他妈的真假！不要想那些了。伦理、道德、身份悖论通通是狗屎。这一刻他就是活着，发热，颤抖，活在真实疼痛的世界里。他已经在这里了。所见即所得，得到就是我的。

他就笑了。因为他知道他们要一起下地狱。对方再回去接下一个，再下来。

“我爱你。”他说，“我爱你。”  
“我知道。”他回答。

34

有一会儿他们都不说话，就这样面对面站着。

35

“你愿意为我而死吗，但丁？”维吉尔问。


	10. Chapter 10

35

“准备好了？”维吉尔问。  
“嗯。”但丁说，想了想，“没有。没准备好。”  
两人呆呆地看机体从冷却液里浮出来。因为是偷偷摸摸的，指挥室一个人也没有，数据屏也漆黑。所有灯都熄灭。维吉尔只能从月亮打在水里的反光看但丁的脸。

他的衣服还很热。体温捂的。来这里之前，他们在休息室里干了一回，或者好几回，这倒是很少见，并且由维吉尔主导亲吻，然后躺下来，解两人的外套和皮带。他们很用力地结合在一起，黏着，啃咬，互相掐紧喉咙。他听见自己的牙齿咯咯作响，仿佛恐惧却极度渴望什么似的，从喉咙深处挤出痛苦不堪的濡湿的下流的喘息。啊，啊，啊，支配者维吉尔，在吞咽时咬破舌头。他想：要是这个时候猝死就好了。  
但后果会更糟糕。尼禄最终将听到别人嚼舌根，说他父亲被复制体在休息室里干死。这个耻辱他不该受。

但丁咬他的肩膀。他在哭一样的鼻音里笑。他说：为什么你看起来如此年轻，弟弟？

他被填满，没有套子，热流烧人腿软，他想干脆不要做了，就直接回家干一晚上，反正他的生活已经烂成这个狗屎样子拦都拦不住。两个死人。太好笑了。他的头发耷拉下来，扎眼睛。

然后他们默默穿衣服起来到发射平台。维吉尔的裤子里很难受。  
但丁问：“待会儿你要干嘛？”  
“给你指挥。”维吉尔说，“等着，等你死了，我把文件烧掉，然后自杀。”  
讲出来并没有想的那么难。这周三他给五家事务所下了委托，钱都转走，等他去世满两年，尼禄可以直接退休去海边开帆船，如果天气和海况允许。  
你就这么确定我会成功？  
我会看着你死。如果不成功，就从头来。

这男人看起来已经完全垮了。给他一拳，但丁感觉他会直接吐在地上。  
“我会活着回来。”他说。  
维吉尔笑了一声。  
“真的。”他低声说，“我不会为你而死，因为我会活着回来，然后我来找你。我会找到你的。然后我们可以一起骑摩托从小路跑到别的地方。”  
“从火车站的铁轨那里走。”  
“骑到海里，然后游到临港。”

男人抬头看他。非常令人难过的是，他这时候眼里居然有一点光。  
他说：“好。”

但丁就上弹射舱，朝他挥挥手。

35.5

我看到她了。  
很好。保持速度，打开防御系统，准备导弹。  
导弹准备就绪。  
【杂音】  
热力供应开到最大。能耗保持在150%，不要断电。  
完成。  
如果你需要，现在可以打开逃生系统。  
你在说什么？（笑声）【杂音】  
【杂音】  
好了，我接近了，我接近了。我要进干扰区了。这下真的说再见了。  
……  
你烧了吗？你都烧完了？  
……  
我要进去了。速度十节半，全推进……OK。我要进去了。  
嗯。  
待会见？  
待会见。  
【杂音】  
【杂音】  
【通讯中断】

36

维吉尔戴着耳机，一边看屏幕，一边摸抽屉里的东西。他把整理好的纸拿出来，点燃，灰烬烧到废纸篓。现在耳边只有潮汐声。他盯着一片空白的屏幕，把枪掏出来。  
枪抵在喉咙。

上了膛。他突然意识到什么，把弹夹退出来。

里面塞着一块电池。没有子弹。  
一节玩具枪电池。

他的手机响。

“晚上好，维吉尔。”电话那头说，“你终于还是无视了我们的提议，是不是？”

他手指发麻。他想勉强自己说点什么，至少问他们是何时发现的。可他说不出话。他像个孩子一样失语。

电话说：“我们不是要质疑，或抹消你的计划，我们知道你花了很多心血，并且完全明白它是可行的，是合理的。但是，维吉尔，我们没办法这样做。我们要对未来考虑。”

电话说：“我们不能放弃这个强大的精神支柱。你知道，我们不能放任，国民无知地、浑浑噩噩地磨损着社会，而不是紧密地、牢固地团结在一起，就像现在这样。你看，我们有共同的敌人，我们有明确的目标，我们有饱满的热情和意志。这样的国家是鲜活有力的。我们会永远拥有这个美好光明的未来，维吉尔。我们已经把它握在手里。”

电话说：“我们的工厂吞吐那些大型机械，机甲，船舶。我们的工人是牢固的螺丝钉。如果失业，他们手中的铁锤变成酒瓶。一个酗酒的工人有什么用，孩子？一个愚蠢的孩童有什么用？没有了未来，他们算什么？”

电话说：“这个未来属于我们所有人。包括你，维吉尔——尽管你试图摧毁它。我们派出了特遣队去援助他。他会凯旋而归，这个由你下达的英明抉择将被世人称颂，在每一个荧幕循环播放，在所有历史教材上印刷。你拥有光明的未来，所以别做傻事，好吗？把枪收起来。很抱歉我们不能给他一个完美的结局。不过别担心，我们已经把所有复制体的记忆格式化，你不必再痛苦地纠结那些记忆和过去，也不必再受拘束了。解放出来。好吗？打起精神来。你是一个好孩子，我们为你骄傲。”

维吉尔一动也不能动。  
他说：“我的儿子——”  
“你的儿子和这件事有什么关系？”

他坐着，比如坠冰窖更寒冷。但他还要说谢谢，为他们放过了他仅存的血脉。

他知道自己在说话。然而耳边，除了潮汐挥之不去的低沉的遥远的声音，什么也听不见。他闻到海，血，风，汽油，钢铁，冷凝液，最后是死。  
他低头看。那片水翻滚着，蔓延开来。

37

“去迎接他吧。”  
然后，从海潮中传来这样的话语。

38

但丁被欢呼簇拥着拖出了弹射舱。他脑子一片空白，被各种人拉扯着，看他们又哭又笑，庆祝那最初的苦难终于消亡。

是谁？  
但丁。  
怎么了？  
但丁杀死了她。  
怎么做到的？  
但丁的机甲打穿了她的外壳。

他回头找那些驾驶员，人群里没有影子。如同一个幻觉。到底是谁杀死了她？  
他在她的眼睛里看自己的影子，看她咆哮，坠入深渊。  
他们原本都以为对方的性命是握在自己手里。

他稀里糊涂。但他知道自己活了下来，而人们发疯一样的情绪鼓舞了他，于是他也跟着笑了。然后他跑起来，因为他要去找维吉尔。  
他想自己还得准备一辆摩托车。

39

他一路跑。他快乐地，狂喜地，雀跃地明亮地朝那个方向跑去。他要和他说这个奇迹，说人们拥抱他，亲吻他，祝福他，像爱人一样爱他。他要和他说，他履行了自己的承诺。他还要和他说那时喝酒醉的维吉尔到底讲了些什么话，做了什么，又是怎样吻了他。他有好多话要说！他不停地跑，从城市这一头跑向那一头。他还可以边跑边喊，边张开双臂，像他们在铁轨上奔跑那样。

但丁跑进大楼。维吉尔在那长长的走廊尽头站着，看他。  
他跑进来。  
他喊：“维——”

他突然绊了一跤，摔在地上。  
他不明白发生什么。  
很重的落地声。

有东西从他身体里飞出来，洒在地上。

他的血溅到维吉尔。血流了很大一滩，漫过长长的地面，盖住他的脸。  
惯性太大，尸体姿势很扭曲。  
没有人看见子弹从哪个方向来。

40

死寂。

维吉尔的嘴唇发抖。他哽了几下，终究没有晕过去。血蜿蜒流淌，汇作一汪黑水。


End file.
